Uncle Elmer
|birth_place = Philadelphia, Mississippi |billed=Pascagoula, Mississippi Philadelphia, Mississippi |resides= |death_date = |death_place= Pascagoula, Mississippi |trainer= |debut= 1960 |retired= 1990 }} Stanley C. Fraizer (August 16, 1937 – July 1, 1992) was a professional wrestler from Pascagoula, Mississippi, better known as Uncle Elmer and Plowboy Frazier . As Uncle Elmer, he was a member of the Hillbillies in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) from 1985 to 1986. The highpoints of his career were wrestling Adrian Adonis at WrestleMania 2, and marrying Joyce Stazko on Saturday Night's Main Event. Career Southeastern United States At the beginning of his career, Fraizer later wrestled in the Gulf Coast region. He used several ring names, including Pascagoula Plowboy. Because he was a local wrestler, he was very popular with the fans. Fraizer was discovered by Jerry Jarrett and Jerry Lawler, who brought him to wrestle in the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA)'s Mid-South region and later in the American Wrestling Association (AWA). He used many gimmicks in Tennessee, including Giant Rebel, the Lone Ranger, Giant Hillbilly and Tiny Frazier. Despite weighing 420 pounds, he also wrestled in a loincloth as Kamala II, a copy of Kamala, who wrestled in Tennessee with a Ugandan headhunter gimmick. Fraizer won several championships while in Tennessee. Wrestling under his own name, he won the Mid-America version of the NWA Southern Tag Team Championship in 1971. Wrestling as Plowboy Frazier, he formed a tag team with Lawler and won the AWA Southern Tag Team Championship in 1976. He won the belts again in 1978 while teaming with Terry Sawyer. Fraizer's next title success came in Georgia Championship Wrestling. While there, he teamed with Ted DiBiase to win the NWA National Tag Team Championship from the Fabulous Freebirds. Their title reign lasted five days, as they dropped the titles back to the Freebirds. World Wrestling Federation During 1985 and 1986, Fraizer wrestled for the World Wrestling Federation as Uncle Elmer. He was a member of a stable named the Hillbillies, which also included Hillbilly Jim, Cousin Junior, and Cousin Luke. The Hillbillies' gimmick was that of simple-minded country folk who performed square dances in the ring. They feuded with several of the WWF's top wrestlers, including Roddy Piper and Bob Orton, Jr. On the October 5, 1985 episode of Saturday Night's Main Event (taped two days earlier), Fraizer was legitimately married to Joyce Stazko despite a storyline that saw Roddy Piper try to interfere. During the ceremony, wrestler Jesse Ventura heckled Frazier; Ventura later read a poem at the reception criticizing the wedding until Hillbilly Jim attacked him, and the evening's events led to a feud between Elmer and Ventura. Uncle Elmer competed at WrestleMania 2 in 1986, where he lost to "Adorable" Adrian Adonis. Later career Fraizer continued to wrestle in Tennessee after leaving the WWF. Using the ring name Giant Hillbilly Elmer, he teamed up with Lawler again to win the AWA Southern Tag Team Championship once more on June 23, 1986. Their title reign lasted less than a month, but he then regained the championship while teaming with Cousin Junior. This reign was even shorter, as they lost the title belts two days later. Fraizer then wrestled for the Continental Wrestling Association (CWA), where he found success in the super heavyweight division. He won the CWA Super Heavyweight Championship on November 17, 1986 by defeating Goliath. He dropped the belt to Jerry Blackwell but was awarded the title again in 1988. He held the championship until the promotion abandoned it later that year. Personal life Fraizer was born on August 16, 1937 and lived in Pascagoula, Mississippi. He was married to his wife Joyce for over six years, and she traveled with him as he wrestled. Frazier was known for selling cheap merchandise such as fake Rolex watches, and he operated a shoe store. He also made an appearance as himself on an Andy Kaufman special on PBS in 1983, drinking raw eggs. Frazier suffered from diabetes and poor health as a result of his weight. These problems led to kidney failure, from which he died on July 1, 1992. He was buried in Biloxi, Mississippi. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Leg drop **Standing splash *'Signature moves' **Elbow drop *'Managers' **Sam Bass **Jimmy Hart **Freddie Blassie **Hillbilly Jim Championships and accomplishments *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*NWA National Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ted DiBiase *'NWA Mid-America / Continental Wrestling Association' :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version)]] (1 time) - with Dennis Hall :*AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Terry Sawyer (1), Jerry Lawler (2), and Cousin Junior (1) :*CWA Super Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'''Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards **Worst Tag Team (1985) with Cousin Junior **Worst Wrestler (1985) External links * Uncle Elmer Profile * Uncle Elmer Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Mississippi wrestlers Category:1937 births Category:1992 deaths Category:1960 debuts Category:1990 retirements Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Male wrestlers